


She Is...

by simplething04



Category: Original Work
Genre: women need to read this!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplething04/pseuds/simplething04
Summary: This is something that I feel women need to hear.





	She Is...

**Author's Note:**

> For all the women out there, this is for you.

She is smart, she is loved, and she does not need a man or woman to tell her worth. She is beautiful in her own right, she doesn’t need makeup, hair products, or revealing clothes to be sexy. 

It doesn’t matter if her hair is long, short, buzzed or shaved if her clothes are in or out of style. She owns her look and is comfortable in her own skin.

She speaks her mind with no fear and secretly loves feeling dirt or sand between her bare toes.

Her smile lights up a room, and her laugh, booming or small and quiet, makes everyone want to join in, her voice is something special, that you’ll never hear twice no matter what. It can sound like a wind chime or the blade of a knife against your throat.

And this is only brushing the surface.

Can you guess who she is? I’ll give you a hint, she’s reading this right now.


End file.
